Shock
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: After a wild night, Rose wakes up with someone who she should definitely not be in bed with. Repercussions follow.
1. Chapter 1

Rose moaned and rolled over. God, her head ached. She could only vaguely remember the night before. There had been her and the Doctor and Jack. They had had some drinks, gotten pretty drunk. Plus, she was pretty sure llamas were somehow involved.  
She stretched out her arm and was shocked when it hit someone's face. She turned her head. It was Jack.

Horrified, she glanced down and saw she was naked.

She peeked over at Jack. He was also naked.

Rose slipped out of bed and dressed. She walked down the hall way towards the console room.

"Morning, Doctor."

The Doctor, as usual, was tinkering with the TARDIS. HE glanced up.

"Morning, Rose."

Rose continued on till she got to the kitchen, and had some cereal.

Just as she was finishing up, Jack walked in.

Rose instantly turned pink. Jack looked at her, puzzled, but she didn't say anything.

He shrugged and got some oatmeal.

Rose felt mortified. What had happened last night? Did she and Jack… Did they do _it?_ She had no idea, and she wasn't about to ask Jack or the Doctor.

No one made a reference to last night, so she assumed either nothing happened or they couldn't remember it them selves.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rose felt her stomach jump. She jumped up from her place on the sofa and ran for the bathroom, where she threw up violently.

Jack came running in after her.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

Rose tried her best to look all right.

"Don't worry, Jack. It's just a cold." He looked at her suspiciously before turning and walking away.

As soon as he was gone, Rose collapsed on the toilet seat. This had been going on for the last week, and Rose knew it was either a long lasting virus or she was –

_No. Don't worry, you're just sick._

Still, it nagged her. She decided to make absolutely sure she was just sick, so she walked into the med bay and got a pregnancy test from a cupboard.

She walked back to the bathroom and locked the door.

After she was done, she stared down anxiously at the little thing, the thing that could change her life.

Finally, the results popped up.

Her heart stopped.

It was positive.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Rose lied in her bed, her stomach aching. It wouldn't be long before she would bold to the bathroom and throw up her breakfast.

Right now, she was trying to figure out who the father was. She hadn't had sex for a while. Since Mickey. And since she had been feeling sick for the past week, she knew it had been conceived recently.

It wasn't the Doctor. That much she was sure. He didn't know she loved him more then anything, so how could've it happened?

Then there was Jack. There was that foggy night two weeks ago…

She decided to ask the TARDIS about that night.

It hummed and said something inside her head.

Oh, God. Jack was the father.

"Doctor? I have to talk to you."

The Doctor looked up from his book.

"Sure, Rose. What is it?"

Rose took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"What? But we – I mean, you and I –"

"It's not yours"

The Doctor looked hurt. His voice was bitter.

"Whose was it then? Mickey's?"

"No… It's Jack's."

Yet again his voice was hurt and his mouth dropped open.

"_Jack's_? As in, Captain Jack Harkness?"

Rose nodded.

"So. You've just been screwing him when I'm not around?"

rose shook her head.

"No, Doctor! It's wasn't like that." Rose took a deep breath, and decided that she should ask the Doctor about that night.

"Umm… Do you remember that night two weeks ago?"

The Doctor's forehead scrunched up as he thought.

"Yeah, I think I do. You and Jack got pretty drunk, yeah?"

Rose nodded again.

The Doctor gasped.

"Oh, Rassilon. You slept with him, didn't you?"

Rose started to cry.

"I didn't mean to, Doctor! The next morning I woke up and he was next to me and we were both naked, and I was afraid to ask, and now I'm pregnant I and I don't know what to do!"

The Doctor stared at her for a moment. His eyes were worried looking. Finally, he arose and embraced Rose.

"Shh, its okay. Calm down."

But Rose couldn't calm down. She and the Doctor stayed like that for the better part of two hours, her crying and him comforting her.

* * *

Jack was wandering the TARDIS, looking for the Doctor or Rose. Rose had been acting weird for weeks, and Jack didn't know why. It seriously worried him, though he would never admit it.

There were a lot of things he would never admit or tell anyone. Like how it was him that drained the swimming pool that one time, or it was him that let llamas into the Doctor's bedroom (those had been quite funny, though).

He came across the library and saw Rose in the Doctor's arms, crying. Jack felt his stomach churn and left quickly.

He ran to his room and lay on his bed, thinking bitterly of the Doctor and Rose. Rose would _always _choose the Doctor. She would never even look at him, much less give him a chance.

There was one thing he had never admitted to.

One thing he would never, _ever_ tell anyone.

That he was hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER FOUR

Rose slipped out of the swimming pool/library, clad in only a dripping swimsuit.

The TARDIS made a towel materialize. Rose sent her thanks and wrapped her shoulders. When she got back to her room, she slipped in to a yellow t-shirt and jeans. She wandered into the console room and flopped down on a chair. She notice Jack was lounging across the room.

"Hello, Jack, Where's the Doctor?"

Jack shrugged.

"I think he went and locked himself up somewhere."

Rose nodded. It was perfect timing. She had to tell Jack, sooner then later.

"Jack, I have to talk to you…"

Jack waved his hand, prompting her to continue.

"Well… You know that night a couple of weeks ago?"

Jack nodded again, slower this time.

"I'm, I'm pregnant."

Jack froze. His heart stopped.

"What?"

That's all he could croak out. He was shell shocked.

"I'm pregnant." Rose repeated.

Suddenly, Jack froze again. His voice turned bitter.

"So, this baby gonna be half Time Lord?"

Rose stared at him in surprise.

"Half Time Lord? Why would it be half Time Lord? Unless you somehow are one of the Last time Lords."

Jack shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not one of those. Just regular old human. I just assumed that the Doctor was the lucky father."

Rose sighed. Men were really clueless, weren't they?

"_No_. Jack. It's _yours."_

Jack gaped at her. Suddenly, he danced over to her and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Oh, Rosie! That's amazing!"

Rose laughed.

"Calm down, Jack."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, the Doctor was being pushed out. Jack and Rose were spending all their time doing domestic, baby things. Things that the Doctor was excluded from.

"Well, I've always liked the name Miranda, if it's a girl. If it's a boy… Maybe Jake?"

Rose nodded along with Jack's voice, scribbling down every word.

The Doctor watched enviously from across the room, wishing desperately to be in Jack's place.

"You know, what about Lily? My name is Rose, so we could continue the flower thing."

Jack nodded.

"Good idea."

Finally, the Doctor couldn't take it.

"Oi! Why don't you two just go and shag each other already? I mean, you're already knocked up, so why not? Or you could just keep on being mean and excluding and pretending I'm not on the TARDIS, and Jack, how could you do this? You know how I feel about Rose! And of course, you KNOCK HER UP! Why not just marry her? Who cares about the old Time Lord in the corner, just go and marry the love of his life, why don't you? You've already sabotaged my LIFE! But YOU DON'T CARE, BECAUSE YOU'RE BLOODY JACK HARKNESS, WHO JUST GOES AND KNOCKS PEOPLE UP LEFT AND RIGHT, WITHOUT GIVING A DAMN ABOUT HOW OTHER PEOPLE FEEL!"

Rose and Jack stared at the Doctor, who, realizing what he just said, blushed and hurried toward the door, sprinting off into the depths of the TARDIS.

"Umm…" Rose said hesitantly.

Jack's mouth was hanging open.

"Wow. He really blew up."

Rose nodded, not sure what to say.

"He-he loves me?"

Jack, his face looking pained, nodded.

"Oh." Rose wasn't looking happy. No, she wasn't looking happy at all.

Instead, she looked slightly guilty, maybe a bit sad?

"I don't love him."

Jack stared in shock at Rose.

'I don't. I though I did, but… No, I don't."

Jack kissed her.

He poured all of his emotions into that kiss, all of his disappointment, his depression, his anger.

"I knew it."

The agonized voice of the Doctor drifted in from the doorway.

**A/N **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I love it when people blow up! I just wanted to say that at least two hundred people have been reading my story, and yet I have no reviews!**

**So, I wanted to ask you:**

**Do you want a Rose/Jack fiction, or a Doctor/Rose fiction? Whatever you decide, I won't spoil it. Just please review! There's a reason for that little blue button!**

**-PussyWillowCat **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Just wanted to let you know, this is the 10th Doctor. Also, I only have a couple of chapters left, maybe two or three.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Rose and Jack jumped apart, their expressions both ones of guilt.

"No, Doctor. Please, just-"

"Get out of my ship."

Jack and Rose froze.

"What?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Ship."

He enunciated each word coldly. His eyes were black. He was no longer the Doctor. He was the Oncoming Storm, the Predator.

Rose burst in to tears.

"B-b-b-but Doctor! Please! I _need _you."

Jack was still silent. He knew by the look in the Doctor's eyes that he had taken it too far.

"Come on, Rose. Let's go."

He dragged Rose to her room to pack.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Jack and Rose stood at the doorway. Rose could feel the TARDIS humming along, saddened by her departure.

The Doctor stood impassive, his face carefully composed.

"Goodbye, Jack and Rose. Have a good life."

And with that, they left the TARDIS for the last time.

After they had left, the Doctor lost his mask. His face crumpled and he sat down on the floor. He needed her. Rose. Why? It took all of his will power to not jump up and run out, stop Jack and Rose and drag them back. But he resisted.

He had to make sure they would be okay. Jumping up, he ran to the TARDIS controls and started hitting buttons. The TARDIS started up, and minute later they materialized in the exact same spot, three years into the future.

He cautiously opened up the door and peered out. It looked the same. He stepped out and walked over the building where Jackie Tyler had lived. He opened the door and checked the inhabitants.

So she still lived here.

He heard a shout of exclamation behind him and turned. Jack was pointing to his TARDIS, his face alight with emotion. He turned and saw the Doctor. His face morphed to fury. He ran and punched him.

Shouting out, the Doctor fell back and hit his head against the wall.

"Oi! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

Jack calmed down a little, though his face was still angry.

"You've come back! HOW DARE YOU! LEAVING ME AND ROSE LIKE THAT!"

The Doctor brightened.

'Rose? Where is she?"

Jack turned his head away. His voice was rough.

"She miscarried."

The Doctor felt slightly guilty.

"What happened to her?"

Jack glared at him.

"You don't know!? YOU LEFT HER! SHE MISCARRIED FROM STRESS!"

'Oh… Where is she now?"

Yet again Jack looked pained. No, not just pained. His face was a reflection of emotional agony.

"She's dead. No one knows how or why, but they found her body, there was no sign of anything. No suicide, or bruises, or anything. _Nothing."_

The Doctor stumbled backwards.

Rose was dead? _Dead?_

Horrified, he ran for the TARDIS, ignoring Jack who was calling out behind him.

The Doctor burst through the doors, hitting buttons and pulling switches. The TARDIS shuddered to life and took off, head back three years, to the moment he left Rose and Jack.

He sprinted toward them as they were walking away, grabbing their arms.

"No! It was a mistake, come back! We can work something out!"

Jack and Rose turned around in surprise.

'Really? We can come back?"

The Doctor nodded, smiling slightly at the joy evident in Rose's voice.

"Yep! Off again, to save the world, no, the _universe!_ Jack, Rose, and the Doctor, together again!"

Jack observed the Doctor's face. He had a feeling that the Doctor had seen something that made him change his mind. Perhaps he had gone into the future and saw something. Whatever the reason, Jack didn't care. He was happy that the Doctor had taken them back, despite everything. Jack, Rose and the Doctor made their way back into the TARDIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose, the Doctor, and Jack landed in Versailles. After a long talk, the Doctor had decided to take Reinette with them. Rose and Jack had fully supported this decision, mostly because they felt guilty.  
Jack and Rose watched hand in hand at the doors of the TARDIS as the Doctor walked hesitantly down the walkway.  
"Come on, Doctor! Run to your woman!" The Doctor glared at him while Rose laughed. She stopped when she heard a cry from within. Turning around, she ran into the TARDIS to get her baby, little Miranda Lily Harkness.  
"Hello, my little baby," Rose cooed. She gurgled happily.  
Jack watched blissfully from the doorway at his family. He didn't think he had been so happy in his life.  
"I love you, my sweet baby," Rose murmured, cradling her. Jack hurried over and took her from her mother for a moment, pressing her soft rose petal cheek to his. He heard the Doctor come in with Reinette. Quite reluctant to leave his baby's room, he kissed her nose on last time before going to meet they're newest companion.

**A/N  
Hello! This is the end, but I am considering writing an alternative ending thing where it's all different. There might be a little bit of Reinette, too! It won't be up for a little while, though.**


End file.
